Gryffindorish Plans
by Tiki O'Toole
Summary: When Harry comes back for his fifth year, he hopes to call a truce with Draco Malfoy. What he didn't expect was to find out the shocking truth behind his rival... and of course having to stay in physical contact with him at all times was rather annoying.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction… I hope it's up to par! I'm not entirely sure where this story is going to go, as the characters seem to go through their lives without any help from me. This story will most likely be Harry/Draco slash. That's right, slash. So if that's not your cup of tea, or coffee, or hot chocolate, or whatever sort of liquid you might like to drink, then don't read this story! So…. On to the first chapter!

This takes place during Order of the Phoenix… and several things are different from the books. Actually, many things are different from the books. That's the point, right?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his friends and enemies. Just joking! Get it? 'J.K.' as in 'jk' as in, just joking? No, I'm just joking about just joking about J.. (Confused yet?)

Chapter 1: Confusing Conversations

A high pitched whistle filled the air.

Harry scrambled aboard the Hogwarts Express, his best friends Ron and Hermione behind him, as it began to slowly chug out of the station. Harry grinned at Ron, who grumbled something about food, and simultaneously wondered how long they would have to wait for the food trolley to pass them by. Turning to Hermione, Harry watched as she rolled her eyes at Ron before starting to berate him about his eating habits. As the trio worked their way through the train, whispers, and not-so-subtly pointed fingers floated by them. Harry, of course, was used to this. One did not defeat the Dark Lord as a baby without severe repercussions; in Harry's case, immense, instant fame and his trademark lightning bolt scar.

Some didn't refer to these as negative consequences, but, as so regularly stated, Harry was not a normal 15 year old boy. Apart from being able to do magic, playing a sport on flying broomsticks, and being extremely famous, Harry had faced many dangers over his years at Hogwarts, something that he was constantly reminded of. These dangers included, but were not limited to:

-defeating a teacher possessed by the spirit of Voldemort, and acquiring the Sorcerer's Stone.

-killing a basilisk (a giant snake that can kill with a single glance from its giant yellow eyes).

-helping Sirius Black, an innocent who was convicted for multiple murderer, escape imprisonment.

-watching Voldemort come back from the dead, _and _winning the Triwizard-bloody-Tournament

Suffice to say, Harry could thought he was prepared take anything anyone decided to throw at him, literally and figuratively. That's what he _thought_, anyways.

By this time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were comfortably seated in a compartment, chatting about the coming year.

"I'm not sure, Harry," Hermione was saying, as she wrapped her arms around her in an effort to ward off the chill caused by the heavy rain thundering outside as they sped towards Hogwarts. "I think Dumbledore is quite capable of finding a suitable Defense professor. I mean–"

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron interrupted her, scowling. "I mean, look at who he's hired so far! We've had Professor Quirrel, who was possessed by _You-Know-Who _of all things. In our second year," he continued, ticking off the years on his fingers. "We had _Lockhart_! The bloke lied and cheated to make the front page of the Daily Prophet, for Merlin's sake! And he–" Before he could continue, Hermione

jumped up.

"He was not a total incompetent, Ronald!" she scoffed, pink tinting her cheeks. "And besides, his books were all–"

"Total lies!" And with that, they were back to bickering.

Harry sighed and looked out the window, the slight upturning at the corners of his mouth betraying his seeming indifference. He half listened to his best friends quarreling. Harry wondered idly how they would react if he told them that they were acting like an old married couple, but dismissed the idea almost as quickly as it had come. He didn't need them turning on _him_, after all.

Then his thoughts turned elsewhere. More specifically, to Draco Malfoy, Harry's rival at school. Harry frowned, lines bunching up across his forehead as he thought about the blond. He had been thinking a lot about him over the summer, and had been stumped as to what motivated Malfoy to confront Harry every other day. Their rivalry had, if anything, grown over the past year. But something in Harry couldn't help but hope that their rivalry could be made into a truce at the very least. He was sure that Draco, er, that is, Malfoy, wasn't half bad. Even if he did act like a ponce.

"Harry?" Harry was jolted out of his reverie by Hermione's voice and a gentle prod to his shoulder. He turned around and met a pair of worried brown eyes.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked, the worry in her eyes reflected in her voice.

"I'll be alright, 'Mione,"

Hermione still looked worried, and Harry sighed. "Everything's fine, really. I was just… thinking things over a bit." He gave her a half-hearted grin.

"If you're sure, Harry." She didn't sound convinced, but sat back, switching her gaze from Harry to Ron. "Honestly, Ronald," she added, seeing Ron scowling at the floor, a dark look adorning his face, "You don't have to win _every_ time we argue."

"No, I don't!" grumbled Ron. "But I don't have to _lose_ all the time either!"

As Hermione opened her mouth to retort, a familiar voice rose up from the hallway. Hermione froze, listening intently. "Malfoy," she mouthed.

Harry jumped up instantly, snagging his invisibility cloak from the overhead rack. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that this was going to be extremely important. "C'mon!" he motioned hurriedly for them to duck under the cloak. After they were sufficiently hidden, Harry peeked his head outside the compartment. It was getting dark, and all the doors were closed, up and down the hallway. He could make out the tall, slender silhouette of Malfoy standing with another boy as they strode down the aisle. Harry pulled the other two into the hallway and quickly shut the door behind them. They flattened themselves against the glass as the pair walked right past them, towards the back of the train. Harry motioned to the other two to follow.

As they crept behind Malfoy and the other boy, Ron muttered, "Why are we stalking Malfoy and Zabini?" earning a hard elbow to the ribs from Hermione.

Harry looked ahead just in time to see Malfoy peer through the glass to a compartment at the very end of the train, then pull the door open and walk in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione barely made it through the doorway after Zabini, and the tailing end of the Invisibility Cloak nearly got caught in the slamming door. Their relief at such a near miss was cut short by Malfoy.

"…if I had wanted to, Blaise, I would have done it already." Malfoy's distinctly arrogant voice permeated the cabin. "Don't meddle in things you don't understand."

"Honestly, Draco, listen to reason for once in your life!" Zabini looked worried. Ron and Harry shared an amused glance.

"Once in his life? Spot on, that one," Ron sniggered quietly, earning himself another elbow. Harry turned back to the conversation in front of them.

"…_gryffindorish_ excuse for a plan! It's absolutely crazy!"

"Shut your trap, _Zabini_." Malfoy crossed his arms and gave the other boy a hard stare. "I don't expect to survive this year. What's to say I can't do some good, and have fun for once? At least I'll exit with a bang!"

Zabini looked thoroughly discomfited by now. "Draco if you won't listen to me… I'll… I'll…"

"Did you know the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor, Zabini?" Malfoy said, changing the subject suddenly, hissing dangerously, unaware of three pairs of eyes widening and three mouths gaping at him. Zabini choked.

Harry felt as though he was hit by a hammer. Draco Malfoy in Gryffindor? _Draco Malfoy _in _Gryffindor_? The world had gone mad! He looked around wildly at Ron and Hermione and was rewarded with their stunned expressions.

"That's right, Zabini. Gryffindor. My father came here on some business the summer before first year, and I was left in Dumbledore's office. And I was bored. So I put on the Sorting Hat. It took a long time for it to decide on me, but before it could tell me its decision, it was yanked off of me by my furious father. He demanded to know what it told me, and when I said I would be in Gryffindor, he snapped…" Malfoy trailed off, wincing. "I got one of my worst punishments ever that night. _Cruciatis _and… other torture."

"Your father… beats you! And uses the _Cruciatis_? That's…" Zabini looked mildly sick. Harry agreed with his sentiments. He knew that Lucius Malfoy was a cruel and sadistic man, but for him to treat his own son that way was previously unthinkable to Harry.

"So… why aren't you in Gryffindor, Draco? I mean, especially if you got an early sorting, you should have been ensured to get into the Lion Den!"

Malfoy gave a humorless laugh, his features tightening. "Well, the _Imperius_ didn't exactly give me a choice." He paused, and when no answer came, he continued. "I finally managed to throw it off over the summer. I never agreed with any of my father's ideals. I never wanted a life like this." He swept his arm vaguely through the air. "But now, I'm going to make everything as it should have been three years ago." Malfoy ran his hand through his hair in an action almost identical to what Harry did on a normal basis.

Harry was too shocked to move. It seemed that Malfoy was definitely not who he had thought he was.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Zabini shouted, looking angry. "I could have helped, I could have done… I don't know, something, anything!" He turned around, agitated.

"Were you listening at _all_, Blaise?" Malfoy hissed softly, his silvery eyes glaring. "I was under the _Imperius_! I had no idea what I was supposed to do! I had no control over my life!" By now, Malfoy was standing up with his fists clenched at his sides, venting his anger onto his friend. "You know what? Sod off, Zabini! I told you because you were getting too curious for your own good! But know…" Malfoy's eyes glittered.

"Draco?" Zabini asked.

Malfoy's wand was in his hand before the shocked Zabini could even twitch. "Sorry, Blaise."

"_Obliviate!"_

Harry watched in silence as the curse hit Zabini. Silence filled the room. Then…

"D-Draco? What happened?" Zabini asked, confused.

"Nothing, Blaise." Malfoy lied quietly. Harry and his friends watched in silence as he told Zabini to go back to their compartment and tell everyone there that he needed a walk. As soon as Zabini opened the door, Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped out, sprinting back to their compartment, not caring that the cloak was sliding around their feet.

When they reached the safety and light of their compartment, Harry tugged the cloak off and slumped down on the cushioned bench, not bothering to shut the door. Ron and Hermione mirrored his actions and they stared at each other in shock.

"Seriously?" Ron squeaked out.

They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like forever before a familiar drawling voice interrupted the silence.

In unison, three heads snapped to stare at the doorway.

"Back for another year at Hogwarts, Potter?"

"Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate all of your comments!

Disclaimer: I own nada. Unfortunately.

Chapter 2: Shocked into Silence

The three stared in mute silence at the figure standing rigidly at the door.

"If it isn't the perfect Golden Trio. I must say, I was _quite _surprised to see-" Malfoy trailed off, seeming to spy the still shocked looks on their faces, his eyes darting to and from each of their faces.

Harry quietly observed the other boy. His normally immaculate, slicked hair was tousled and messy, not unlike Harry's own in a sense. Malfoy was wearing… no… _Muggle_ clothes? Harry struggled to keep his face blank and impenetrable while his thoughts raced. He stared at the blonde with new intent, taking in the torn jeans and tight, black shirt. As it was, it took Harry a moment to realize that Malfoy had started talking again.

"Seems you've all finally gone off your rockers," he sneeringly intoned, his eyes glittering with what Harry would have once called malice. "What's got your knickers in a twist? Still moping over your boyfriend, Potter?"

Taken aback by the sudden change in the conversation, Harry finally spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

This time, Harry could read the emotions sparking in Malfoy's silver eyes. As the blonde spoke, Harry spotted fleeting signs of amusement racing through them.

"_Honestly_, Potter? Cedric. Your _boyfriend_."

"Shut up, Malfoy," ground out Harry.

"Have it your way. Well, I'm not surprised." he said, turning sharply to face Ron, "Got something going with the Weasel instead? He waited expectantly for a reaction from the redhead. When none seemed to be forthcoming, Malfoy frowned and pulled out his wand, pointing at Ron and muttering, "_Electricitas_!"

Ron jumped up and yelped as a shower of yellow sparks flew out of Malfoy's wand and skittered across his skin, making his hair stand on end as the static electricity fizzled around. "Why you…" Ron hissed, reaching for his wand.

"Ron!" Hermione darted over and grabbed his wrist. "Don't, Ron." she muttered, trying and failing to give the amused Malfoy a sufficiently angry glare. "You know he's not worth it," she proclaimed with half-hearted conviction.

Now Malfoy looked extremely confused. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but snapped it shut again just as quickly. He leveled his gaze at Harry. "Have fun this year, Potter," he spat. "Because it might just be your last chance."

With that, Malfoy spun around and stalked down the corridor.

They spent the rest of the trip in silence.

"Bloody hell!" muttered Ron, as he pressed his hair down yet again. "My… '_effing_… hair… won't… stay… flat!"

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation as the trio clambered into a carriage, trying to escape the rain. "It's no big deal, Ronald! Are you a wizard or not?"

"Oh… right," Ron said, a look of dawning comprehension spreading across his face. Harry merely shook his head. "_Aguamenti_!"

Water spurted all over Ron. It didn't help that he was already fairly wet from the pouring rain outside.

"Damn…" he muttered dejectedly.

While Hermione helped Ron dry off, Harry started thinking again. If he looked at the collective details, all the small discrepancies in Dra- no, Malfoy! In Malfoy's behavior and appearance, everything they had heard earlier started to make a ton of sense. First of all, why would Dra- Malfoy wear muggle clothing? From what Harry knew of Lucius Malfoy, there was no way that the pureblood would allow his son to wear anything but 'proper' wizarding robes. Then, there was the state of his hair. Malfoy had slicked back his hair for the whole of first and second year, and even during third year it was always impeccably neat. Now however, his hair looked messy and limp, as if Malfoy couldn't bring himself to care about it anymore.

Harry sighed and scrubbed his eyes with one hand. So if Malfoy had changed, what was he supposed to do? Harry supposed that he could confront Malfoy about it… no, that would never work. It sounded almost as if Malfoy was trying to stay in character, and Harry couldn't just blow his cover by revealing what he knew. Harry was sure that Malfoy wasn't faking this. Everything in this queer imbroglio screamed to Harry, telling him that what he thought was right. Just… what _did _he think, exactly?

Dumbledore could help… or not. Harry liked the Headmaster, but over the years he had seen a calculating look underlying the twinkle in those eyes that made him wonder if the old man actually saw him as a person, and not just a tool to defeat Voldemort with.

Perhaps he could call a public truce with Malfoy. It would make things easier for the pair of them anyways. If they didn't have to worry about petty rivalries and such, then Draco and him could be… friends? Well, maybe not _friends_, exactly, but allies at the least. Which brought Harry's thoughts to something else.

How exactly was he supposed to do this? Slytherins and Gryffindors weren't friends. They barely tolerated the other's presence.

Harry started when the carriage finally jolted to a stop and he quickly scrambled out the door. _Hogwarts_, he sighed mentally, looking at the school fondly. As long as he was here, he was safe. He was home.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried up the steps to the Great Hall. Slipping on the step, Harry's wand flew out of his pocket. It bounced and rolled down to nearly the bottom of the stairs. Harry groaned and turned around.

When his friends made to follow him down, Harry smiled at them. "It's alright, guys. I'll meet up with you in the Great Hall. Save me a seat, will you?" They both smiled at him and agreed before rushing back up the steps.

Harry retrieved his wand and started climbing the deserted stairs again when he spotted a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. "Wha-" he managed to say, before a figure came hurtling into him, toppling them both down the steps and into a huge puddle.

Harry angrily untangled himself from his attacker. "What the hell were you… Malfoy."

Malfoy managed to pull himself upright and give Harry his trademark sneer while simultaneously straightening his robes. "Potter. Your clumsiness amazes me."

"_My_ clumsiness, Malfoy?" Harry asked, feigning astonishment. "Last time I checked, _you_ were the one who ran into me!"

Malfoy just sneered down at him. Suddenly realizing that he was sitting in a muddy puddle, Harry attempted to stand and fell back down.

Wincing, Harry wiped his glasses with the back of his sleeve… which didn't improve their condition much. He looked up to make another retort, only to see the blonde looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Without a word, Malfoy stuck his hand out to him. Harry stared at the offered appendage, totally shocked yet again.

Wordlessly, Harry grasped Malfoy's hand and was pulled upright. With that, Malfoy quickly let go of Harry and turned, quickly walking back towards the school. Harry was left staring at the blonde's retreating back.

"Harry!" hissed Hermione, dragging him over to an empty spot at the Gryffindor table. "What took you so long?"

After dumbly staring at Malfoy's back disappearing through the rain, Harry had realized that he was standing in the pouring rain, at the bottom of a huge flight of stairs, and very likely late for the feast.

He had sprinted up the steps, panting and squishing his way up to the school. Harry reached the doors just as they were about to close; he slipped inside with seconds to spare, beneath the disapproving stare of Professor McGonagall and the curious gazes of the first years. He choked out an apology and had rushed through the doors to the Great Hall, which led to his current situation.

Harry took a seat with the eyes of the entire population of the Great Hall upon him. He glanced towards the Slytherin table and was treated to an icy glare from… who else?

Harry glanced away from Malfoy and up at the Head table. Professor Dumbledore was in his customary seat, eyes twinkling at Harry. Harry acknowledged him with a small nod even as he turned back to face his friends.

The sorting passed with no real incident (even Ron's customary "I'm starved! It takes longer every year!") did nothing to ease Harry's mind.

"Say," Harry muttered, leaning towards his friends, as the last of the first years were being sorted. "What do you suppose Malfoy was talking about on the train? You know, he asked if we were going to enter something."

Hermione_ hmmed _and twisted around to look at Harry. "Don't worry about it, Harry. He's probably just trying to confuse us or something."

Harry grudgingly nodded and turned his attention to the front of the room. There was nobody left to be sorted, yet the Sorting Hat remained in the front of the room. Exchanging flummoxed looks with his friends, Harry watched as Dumbledore stood and spread his arms.

"Now that our newest students have been sorted, I have a very special announcement to make! It has come to my attention that a certain student's sorting was influenced by outside events. As we cannot allow sortings to be based upon anything but the individual themselves, we are lucky enough that we can be present for, in the first time in Hogwarts history, a resorting!"

The Hall immediately erupted into utter chaos. The controlled murmuring that usually surfaced when a startling announcement was made in no way compared to this. Even the teachers were staring at Dumbledore, disbelieving.

Dumbledore simply stood at the front of the hall, his damnable blue eyes still twinkling.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "No. Way." he said hoarsely. All he got in return were two stunned faces looking back at him. He cleared his throat again. "No. WAY."

A second sorting? That was unbelievable. It had never been done before, so why would Dumbledore break the tradition for _Malfoy _of all people? Nothing made sense anymore.

The roar of the Hall still surrounded the three shocked friends.

Harry's head snapped to the side as he stared at Malfoy. The Slytherins were taking the unexpected news slightly better than the rest of the houses, but they were still in an uproar. Malfoy sat quietly amidst the protesting students, eyes fixed ahead on Dumbledore.

A loud bang silenced the students, yet some muttering continued to pervade the hall.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, if you would?"

Dumbledore held out a slip a parchment to the wide-eyed teacher. She visibly pulled herself together, and, taking the parchment, froze in shock upon seeing whose name it held.

Harry took at deep breath and watched as the Professor walked jerkily over to the Sorting hat. He knew whose name she would call…

"Draco Malfoy!"

AN: Heehee… poor little Draco! And Harry's too confused to do much right now… I spent way too long staring at the computer screen for inspiration on this chapter. Geez. But I got it out! Even if it took me two weeks to do it! Yay! *looks around and dances wildly* umm… or not. *hangs head, then brightens and looks up* Please review! They give me much needed inspiration for this… ^-^

You _will_ review this chapter… *waves hand* No! It's not working! *waves arms frantically* Awww… Damn. Review still? Please? *gives sad look*

Alright! And chapter 2 is finally done! Rejoice! Until next time!

-Tiki


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Or Draco Malfoy. You know, the books should be called the Draco Malfoy series. Or maybe even the Severus Snape series. Like, 'Severus Snape and the Black Robes of Doom'? Even, 'Tom Riddle and the Snaky Misadventure'…. I think I'll just stick with Harry Potter. It has a certain ring to it.

Chapter 3

Silence is deafening.

Harry vowed to himself to never doubt the old saying again.

The hall was ringing with the force of the silence it was in. After the uproar only a few moments before, the sudden lack of noise pounded a beat in Harry's ears.

Harry whipped his head around at the sudden sound of rustling cloth. He groaned internally when he saw who caused the noise.

Draco Malfoy, bane of his existence, meddler of his mind, murderer of all of his rational thoughts, stood tall and unafraid. His customary arrogance seemed to have fallen away, replaced with a somehow humbling confidence and determination. Without the Malfoy sneer, he looked… dare he say it? He looked completely normal.

Malfoy began to walk down the aisle, his footsteps clicking out an odd rhythm on the floor. Head held high, he swept to the front of the room and up to where McGonagall stood mute.

The silence was finally broken by hissing and muttering from the Slytherin table. As Malfoy stepped up to the Sorting Hat, a tall boy suddenly stood up from near the end of the table, yelling out insults. With that, the dam was broken, and sound rushed forth once more as the Slytherins stood up and began screaming at Malfoy.

"TRAITOR!"

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"

"-tell my father about this and…"

"-NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED-"

_BANG!_

The firecrackers coming out of Dumbledore's wand did nothing to calm the normally reserved Slytherins. With another bang, a strong silence once again fell over the hall. The silenced Slytherins glared balefully at Dumbledore and shifted around mutinously.

Malfoy continued marching up the aisle, reaching the front in only a few moments. Those few moments seemed to take forever, and the tension in the hall solidified in the air. He walked up the steps, sitting down on the stool that sat there, resolutely staring straight ahead of him.

Professor McGonagall shakily lowered the hat onto Malfoy's head, backing away quickly. The hat slipped down over his forehead, coming to rest just above his eyes.

Harry and the rest of the school waited restlessly as Malfoy sat as if frozen on the stool.

All of a sudden, the doors to the Great Hall were flung open once again.

Harry put his head in his hands and sighed. What was with all of the interruptions and loud noises coming out of nowhere? Couldn't there be at least _one_ normal feast? He tiredly turned his head to the doors to see what was happening there.

Lucius Malfoy strode up to Hogwarts. Though none would be able to tell from his impassive features, inside he was worried.

Oh yes, _extremely_ worried. Lucius was no fool. He knew from the moment he spelled his son that one day he would face the consequences of his actions, yet at the time he hadn't been entirely sure if they were going positive or negative. Right now they were leaning decidedly to the negative.

Ever since _darling _Draco (he sneered to himself) defied his ideals, the _Malfoy_ ideals… Lucius remembered the grand plans he had for his heir, how they had all been killed as if stampeded upon by a herd of rampaging hippogriffs, with Draco's morality. Morality? What a joke. _Gryffindors_ were the ones with morality, Gryffindors were brave, Gryffindors had courage, yet Gryffindors were fools-the lot of them.

Slytherin, on the other hand, those cunning, patient, backstabbing snakes, that's where Malfoy's had always belonged, always… at least until Draco decided otherwise. Draco's undiluted, raw power spoke of how great he could be if he had the ambition to do something about it. Even at a young age, his power levels were close to being on par with the Dark Lord himself.

Talk about being the black sheep of the family.

From the age of four, had Draco trained in secret to rebel against his family and pureblooded beliefs. Somehow evading discovery, the young Malfoy heir discretely practiced magic in one of the unused rooms in Malfoy Manor. At first he had used an ancestral wand from one of the displays, but before long Draco managed to learn wandless magic. He had also read practically every book in the Malfoy library. The boy was a prodigy in more ways than one. In addition to his unbelievable power, he was a genius when it came to academics and logic. By nine, he had been studying at a level beyond what was taught at Hogwarts. Such a shame to waste the talent the boy had, but there was no helping it, not if he wouldn't conform to Lucius' ideals.

Lucius failed to suppress a smirk as he thought of tearing into Draco's well-protected mind; ripping into his memories and thoughts until all that was left was a shattered shell. Lucius had left him then, thinking him past help, but Draco managed to recover against all odds, going right back to defiantly studying. Lucius had taken the easiest way out, placing the _Imperius_ curse on the upstart brat and finally bringing him under his control, and when Draco went off to Hogwarts it was with a proper pureblood mentality.

It had worked for the past 5 years. It was only earlier today that Lucius felt his control slipping on the boy. He had immediately excused himself from the Ministry and apparated home, desperately grasping at the last threads of the spell before it completely fled from his mind. After around five minutes of trying to reaffirm the spell, he realized that it was no use. Once the restraints on Draco's mind began to slip, his natural brilliance was starting to seep out again.

Eventually Lucius decided that to remain in control of Draco's mind, he was going to have to cast the spell again. As soon as possible. And that meant coming to Hogwarts.

Harry gaped.

Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway.

He sneered over at the Gryffindors, levering the Slytherins with what could only be described as an approving stare, before he caught sight of Draco sitting with the Sorting Hat on his head.

Dumbledore stood up. "Mister Malfoy." His voice was cold; many of the students shivered, never thinking that their headmaster could sound so heartless.

"Dumbledore. Give me my son." Malfoy—the older one—strode down the hall, towards Draco.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, both of whom looked as bemused as him.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Mister Malfoy. You are not permitted to remove your son from this school without the approval of the full Board of Governors."

Draco sat, staring impassively ahead. He gave no sign that he knew his father was standing there.

As Harry watched, Malfoy smirked and produced a slim scroll. "As a matter of fact, I _do_ have the approval of the Board. All twelve signatures, right here," he tapped the bottom of the parchment. "So, come along, Draco."

"And what, exactly, did you threaten them with this time, _Father_? Everlasting torture and death? Or a dreadfully public scandal to disgrace their family name?"

Draco stalked down the steps, towards his father. It was rather humorous, reflected Harry, since Draco still wore the Sorting Hat balanced precariously on his head.

"Stop speaking of these matters immediately," Lucius hissed, eyes flashing.

Draco simply smirked. "Make me."

Then wands were drawn and the air was filled with a cacophony of screams, bangs, and flashes of light. Father against son.

Harry watched in morbid fascination as Draco spun and whirled with an elegant grace, not opening his mouth once as he shot spell after curse after hex at Malfoy. The elder Malfoy, Harry hurriedly thought. This was getting confusing.

All of a sudden, it was quiet once again. Harry craned his neck along with the rest of the school to see Malfoy (the old one!) glaring venomously at his son, empty handed.

As Draco stood up from his kneeling position, holding two wands in his grasp, the hat finally shifted and spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And nobody moved.

Author's Note: Erm… I may have accidentally deleted this story… so… I'm not sure if all my reviews are gonna die too… but… so… please review! Please? *puppy dog eyes* and also, I really need some ideas on where to go from here on in the story, so if you have any, I'd be honored if you'd share them. I can't guarantee that I'll use them all, but if some bring the story along to where I'd like it to go, well… Yup

Also, I've made some very slight changes to Chapters 1 & 2. Namely, this story now takes place in Harry's fifth year rather than his 4th. Which means Voldemort's back! Yay? Well, yay for more angst and problems! Wait… ummm… Never mind.

Drop a review!

~Tiki


End file.
